A camera usually comprises a lens and an image sensor. When putting together the camera, the lens and the image sensor are aligned. The parts of the camera may be fixed using gluing, preferably without destroying the alignment. Glue is easy to use but has disadvantages since viscosity of the glue may vary from one glue batch to another—or within one batch, and the glue might creep. Furthermore, glue is aging, both in its receptacle before applying the glue, but also after having glued the parts together. Glue with solvent may be used, but such types of glue give off gas, which may create fog on the inside of the camera dome and/or harm the components. UV hardening glue does not give off gas, but requires long hardening times.
Alternatively, the parts of the camera may be fixed by screwing the components together. However, screwing takes time and risks moving the components during screwing. Furthermore, the screws may loosen with time.